My Doofus
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Finn isn't one to usually like the holidays. That is until Marceline visits him on the Eve of Christmas while everybody is away at the Christmas Party. Christmas one-shot


"Finn! I'm going to go to the party now! Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Jake squeezed his head into a nice warm sweater as he yelled into the tree fort, asking for about the tenth time if Finn wanted to come along. He turned his ear expecting an answer before he stepped outside into the cold night with the land covered in a blanket of white. Sighing when there wasn't anything; Jake closed the door shut behind him and made his way to the Candy Kingdom which lit up in the distance.

Finn lightly shivered as a cool breeze from the door being opened entered the house. He laid on the couch being surrounded by numerous candles to keep him warm for the night. His eyes watched as the flames flickered and danced. Finn turned his head slightly and looked out the window. Small specks of white snow were falling down, occasionally hitting the frames of the window and evaporating. He could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the Candy Kingdom where the party occurred. The Christmas Party. Finn sighed and planted a couch pillow on his head to block out the noise.

Nearly about an hour later, the window panels began to shutter and shake until the entire window bursted in. The cold gust of air blew out all the candles, turning the entire tree dark allowing the moonlight to illuminate the dark room instead.

Finn groaned as he took notice that a small pile of snow was starting to form on the wooden floor of the tree. He shuffled off of the couch and slowly walked over to the window, looking outside for a bit then closing it shut once more. Before he could turn back around, Finn could feel the heat of the flames of the candles. He ignored it though; walking back to the couch and falling flat back onto it and sighing.

"Not going to the party?" A playful voice above him asked.

"Could ask the same for you." He replied as he began watching the flames dance again.

She didn't answer him.

"What are you doing here Marceline?"

She laughed. "Aw how'd you know it was me?"

"Oh please. Nobody else uses the window instead of the front door like you. Also because you relit all the candles." Finn turned his body and looked up at the girl floating on her stomach above him.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him once he made eye contact.

Finn sighed. "So?"

Marceline grinned. "Parties are no fun if you aren't there." She propped her head up with her hands and smiled at him.

Finn stared at her.

"I mean who could I blame if I mess something up for fun?"

Finn sighed again and looked away.

Marceline gave a small frown at his saddening reaction. She floated down a bit and nudged him lightly. "Hey you know I'm just joking right?"

He didn't turn back to her nor did he answer her.

Marceline could feel the guilt rising inside her. Something that she hasn't felt in a while. She actually felt SORRY for something she did. She could tell something was wrong with him though, and decided that she should be the one to fix it. Turning to the window and back to Finn, a small smile formed on her lips. "How old are you now Finn?"

Finn crossed his eyebrows. "Seventeen." He was expecting some sort of being to young joke, and became angrier the more he thought about it.

"Dang you're getting old." Marceline commented. "Anyway go get dressed then!"

"For what?"

"You'll see now go!"

Finn sighed as he got up from the couch and made his way to his bedroom. He thought about it, realizing that whatever Marceline had planned would be better than moping on the couch for the rest of the night. He chose his cold winter attire which consisted of a scarf, a jacket, and jeans instead of shorts. Not really caring if he looked alright, he climbed down from the ladder and walked over to the couch where Marceline was now currently sitting on, waiting for him.

She took notice of his presence and turned around. "You look fancy. Going anywhere?" She teased and laughed.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Marceline tapped her chin then shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere?"

Finn sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her.

She grinned. "Come on it'd be fun!" Marceline got up and walked over to the window, opening it outward this time. The wind blew the candles out once more while the moon this time shined around her. She sat on the windows edge and held her hand out to him, a smirk plastered on her face, and her red eyes contrasting with the moonlight making them seem even brighter.

Finn walked over to her and took her hand.

Marceline smiled as she jumped backwards out of the window, into the frosty night.

* * *

"There! Wolves!" Marceline pointed downward where a pack of white wolves were currently running and camouflaging with the snow. But from their view, both Finn and Marceline could see them clearly as they neared a village.

Finn sighed when he could see one nicely decorated tree in the center of the village which once again reminded him of his problem. But he pushed it aside for now, once the wolves began to wreck the village along with the tree. "Evil wolves." Finn unsheathed his sword. "Marceline release the Finn bomb!"

Marceline let go of his hand and watched as he made his decent down. Normally she would have flown down to catch him before he hit the floor, but decided to let him do it himself.

Finn rolled onto the ground once he hit the floor, snow sticking to his clothing, and began running towards the village, his sword raised high above his head.

Marceline chuckled to herself as she flew after him. She stood on her feet at the foot of the front of the village and watched as Finn began to swish his sword back and forth at the wolves.

The wolves growled and snarled at him, beginning to huddle up together in a pile. They began to merge their bodies together, creating a giant white wolf. The giant white wolf lifted its head up and roared, turning back to Finn and glaring at him.

Finn glared back, using both hands on the handle of his sword, pointing it towards the giant beast. He dodged the slash of the wolf's claws and began a running start towards it. Finn jumped into the air once close enough, and stabbed the side of the wolf's body.

It howled in pain, taking a hold of Finn's body and launching it across the village.

Finn harshly slid across the snow, creating a small mountain behind him while revealing the brown dirt hidden below the snow. He stayed unmoving once he hit the wall of one of the houses.

"Finn!" Marceline gasped. She angrily dashed towards the wolf, kicking it in the gut and sending it flying as well. Forgetting that she even had the power to fly, Marceline ran over to Finn and helped him up. "I didn't know that was going to happen!" She blurted out, getting Finn to his feet. "If I did then I wouldn't have-"

Finn gave a small laugh. "No problem shorty."

Marceline froze. "Huh?"

Finn burst into a fit of laughter.

Marceline looked down at her feet, realizing that she wasn't floating, and then looked up at Finn who was a couple of inches taller than her now that she was standing on the ground. Marceline gave a small growl and shoved him back down into the mountain of snow. "Shut up." She floated back up, putting her hands on her hips.

Finn still gave off light little chuckles as he got back up and dusted the snow off of himself. He gave her a bright amused grin, seeing that she was a bit taller than him now that she was floating.

Marceline stuck her tongue out at him and took his hand, flying back up into the night.

* * *

"So why were you so gloomy?" Marceline looked down from the ledge of the cliff where they were currently sitting, dangling their legs down into the open. She watched below where the Candy Kingdom lay, holding many people dancing at the party around a large Christmas tree.

After they had beat up the giant wolf and acknowledged each other's heights, Marceline flew them around to find something else to do. They laughed and talked on the small trip, until Marceline decided to go see the Christmas cheer at the Candy Kingdom.

Finn frowned as he watched the people as well. "I was lonely." He answered her.

"Well then why didn't you go to the party-?"

"No. It's not like that." Finn stared up into the night sky and sighed as he listened to the music that was playing.

Marceline looked at him and then looked up at the sky as well. She didn't want to say anything that would make him uncomfortable, concluding that he would tell her when or if he wanted to.

They both sat in silence and watched as little flakes of snow continued to fall down upon them. That is until Marceline gave a small sneeze.

Only then did Finn become aware of her current choice of clothing attire. "Are you cold?"

Marceline crossed her arms in defense. "No. Vampires don't get cold."

Seeing her slightly shiver, Finn could tell that wasn't entirely true. He sighed as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"I don't need it." Marceline glared at him.

"Stop being so stubborn and take it."

Marceline frowned and looked away. "Even if I did take it, you would obviously need it more than I would."

Finn put the jacket back on. "Well alright then."

Marceline gave a victorious smile as he did.

Finn scooted closer to her "I'm still not going to let you freeze though."

"What are you going to do about it?" Marceline leaned a bit away from him, raising her eyebrow from seeing how close he was to her.

Finn smiled. "This." He picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

Marceline squeaked in surprise, freezing not from the ice but from shock.

Finn held her in place. "Stay still." He unwrapped the scarf around his neck, rewrapping it this time around both of their necks. "There now we're both warm!" He laughed.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Marceline snapped out of it and tried pushing him to get off.

"No. You didn't take my jacket so that's your fault."

"Fine then I'll take your stupid jacket!"

"Too late I already went through the trouble of wrapping the scarf."

"Well do I have to be sitting on you?!"

"No. But it's warmer this way."

Marceline sighed, giving up in defeat as pushing became futile.

Finn laughed and looked back up to the sky. He noticed that the sky was clear of clouds, allowing them to see the stars above while the snow seemed to be falling from nowhere.

"I'm surprised to see how well you're handling this." Marceline crossed her arms and glared at him once again.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just sharing my scarf."

"And making me sit on you."

"Okay if you keep putting it that way then it's weird."

"Exactly so let me go."

Finn made facial expressions in thought. "Nah. I kind of like it."

Marceline sighed. "You're such a doofus."

"I know." He grinned at her.

They sat still, listening to the laughter of the people below.

Marceline frowned. A question was still itching in the back of her head. "Why are you lonely?" She finally asked.

Finn's expression dropped. He pondered in thought, wondering if he should tell her at all. "Because I don't have anybody. Someone to spend the holidays with like Christmas and everything." Finn pointed down. "Look. All those people have somebody they could call their own. Like Jake and Lady." He sighed. "Now you know why I'm always gloomy on these kinds of days. Seeing all those lights and decorations only reminds me further."

Marceline looked away from him, sorry that she had asked as his words began to sink into her mind.

"But today was different thanks to you. I was actually happy for once. Well I still am of course since you're still here with me. I don't know Marcy, I can't explain it."

She perked up upon hearing this, being proud of herself that she could have helped. But she could sense something hidden inside his words. Yet refused to believe it.

He continued. "I think… I think I might-"

Marceline's eyes widened for she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"-actually like y-"

To ruin it, she sneezed.

Finn caught himself before he went any further. His eyes widened as well, figuring out what he was about to say before she sneezed. He nervously laughed it off and blushed. "Um. Sorry. I wasn't thinking and got caught up in the moment."

Marceline shook her head, cursing under her breath for ruining what he was about to confess. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted anyway if he were to finish.

She sneezed again.

"Are you still cold?" Finn looked at her in worry.

Still she began to imagine what he was going to say. For all she knew he could have been saying he liked yellow the color. Well that's what she kept telling herself. Being lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that Finn began to move a bit. That is until he wrapped his arms around her. Marceline blushed and snapped out of her thoughts. She opened her mouth to say something, but Finn cut her off before she could.

"Don't say anything."

Marceline closed her mouth and slowly nodded as a form of agreement.

They sat like that in silence, Marceline gradually calming down and relaxing into his arms, until she completely felt like it was normal and lay her head on his chest. In her defense, he was warm. Or that was what she also told herself.

"Hey Finn?" She broke the silence, finally deciding to face the facts and not make up random stupid defensive ideas.

"Hmm?"

"If I asked for something for Christmas would you get it for me?"

"Well yeah sure. Do you have something in mind?"

She waited before answering. "Could you be mine?"

They both froze. Marceline because she couldn't believe how easily that just came out of her mouth.

She looked away in embarrassment, hiding her face with her hair.

He gave a small laugh. "I don't know Marce. I think I'm kind of too young for-"

Marceline smacked him in the head. "Not like that!"

He laughed again.

Marceline began to bite her lip, awaiting his real answer to her question.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends if you'll give me a present."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Finn leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Marceline froze, her eyes widening as big as they could from shock. She could feel both the heat of hers and Finn's face rise into their cheeks.

Finn retreated back as quickly as he had come and gave her an out of breath laugh and smiled.

Marceline stayed staring at him, speechless.

"Yeah… I actually kind of liked you a while back. And when you asked that question, I beamed."

She was still in the position he had left her in.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Marcy? Don't you think our roles are kind of reversed here? I'm even surprised at myself on how I'm not freaking out inside. Well I actually am. But you know."

Marceline closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them back up and grinned. "You're still such a doofus."

Finn laughed. "I know."

This time Marceline kissed him. More passionately and longer than his.

Finn pulled her in closer with his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck, both deepening the kiss. But of course they had to break apart from the lack of air.

"But I'm your doofus now right?" He laughed.

She smiled. "Totally. Both my doofus and my Christmas present." Marceline snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heart race. Happy that she was the now one that makes it like that.

"Couldn't ask for anything more." Finn smiled. "Merry Christmas." He whispered into the night

* * *

**First ever one shot! xD I tried.**

**Christmas special!**

**Rushed? I know. I wrote it pretty quick and I can't guarantee you that it's good. **

**Tried to keep it as short as I could.**


End file.
